Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flexible displays are manufactured on a flexible plastic substrate that can be formed of materials such as low temperature poly silicone (LTPS) and polyimide. A pixel array is formed on the flexible substrate and includes data lines and scan lines which intersect each other, thin film transistors (TFTs), and pixel electrodes. The data lines and scan lines of a standard display are formed of chromium (Cr), molybdenum (Mo), aluminum (Al), titanium (Ti) or an alloy thereof. These materials are hard and therefore when the flexible display is bent, the metal wirings may be disconnected due to breakage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.